Angelic Devil
by Aikan-4242564
Summary: Sougo is so troublesome sometimes. HijikataxOkita


Angelic Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, or any of its characters.

Summary: Sougo is so troublesome sometimes. HijikataxOkita

* * *

Soft, peaceful snores of the sleeping Okita Sougo echoed through the main hallway of the Shinsengumi headquarters, along with weighed down footsteps of the 'demonic' vice captain Hijikata Toushiro; except he didn't seem so 'demonic' as usual, with the body of his subordinate resting on his back.

People stared, gaped and even tried to take photos as they stumbled through. Hijikata took note of the all their faces and vowed to slaughter them all – right after he got rid of Sougo. He wasn't stumbling because Sougo was heavy, actually he was pretty light. The only disturbing thing was the fact that the younger boy's face was nuzzled into his nape, and breathing into his hair. His breath smelled faintly of alcohol. Well of course. Hijikata rolled his eyes annoyed. The stupid little sadist. He was warned.

They were having a party in the meeting hall, (It was Yamazaki's birthday, but that's not important.) and when half the crowd of the Shinsengumi soldiers were heavily drunk (okay, maybe more than half) the idiot of a gorilla who was WAY more than drunk decided to offer Sougo a drink. It was okay for a while; Sougo didn't seem different at all, apart from his face being slightly red. But after a few drinks, he started to…act very un-Sougo-ly.

_Flashback_

"_Oi Sougo." Hijikata eyed his heavily intoxicated subordinate. "Are you alright?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" Sougo asked. _

"_...Nevermind." He said._

"_Hmp. I'm fine. SEE!" Sougo stood up took a few steps and tripped over an empty can. _

"_Yeah. I see." Hijikata bent over him. "Come on idiot. I'll help you to your room." _

"_No! You might molest me!" Sougo whined very uncharacteristically. _

"…_I wont molest you." He sighed. "I promise." _

"_Yes you willll…!" Sougo argued. _

_A vein popped on Hijikata's forehead. "Sougo. Shut up and let me help you." He said through gritted teeth. _

"_No!" Sougo tore away from him and tumbled towards Yamazaki and started to…flirt. Hijikata's jaws dropped open in shock. Sougo. HIS SOUGO. Was flirting. WITH YAMAZAKI?!. _

_He stormed forwards, ready to rip them apart, but then…_

"_Yamazakiiiiii…" Sougo's voice was practically dripping with honey. He wrapped his arms around the birthday boy. "Is it true that you have a crush on Hijikata-san?"_

"_Nyashshh…" the drunken badminton player replied. "Mayybeee." _

_Hijikata watched this with amusement._

"_Well too bad. He's MINE." Sougo snapped._

_Hijikata blinked. Sougo pushed Yamazaki onto the floor. "Your turn Hijikata san." He drawled. "Now you can take me to my room." He smiled suggestively._

_He walked towards his captain and fell into his arms. "Well? Hurry up." He murmured._

"_Wai…no…Sougo-" Hijikata stammered. Sougo nuzzled into his chin and tucked himself into his chest. A few people cheered and whistled but were soon silent when they received the Hijikata 'GLARE'. "Hurrr...hurrr…" He looked down to see the sadist sleeping peacefully in his chest. He groaned in frustration then slung the boy on his back and stumbled out of the room._

_End flashback_

"…He's so much trouble." He grumbled.

Then, Sougo decided to cuddle up to the giant teddy bear or giant bazooka or whatever he thought his vice-captain was. Hijikata felt him push against his back, and an instant blush appeared on his face.

"Oh fuck. I can't take this anymore." Hijikata muttered. "My room's closer…"

He struggled to slide open his door and then lightly placed Sougo onto the futon. But his arms were still tangled around his neck, and Hijikata found his face only millimeters from the other boy. He flushed, and tried to pull away but his grip was strong. Then suddenly, Sougo jerked forwards causing their lips to brush. Hijikata pulled away and fell onto the floor. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit. Shit." He touched his mouth. "I have to commit seppuku now!"

"Hijikata-san…" Sougo murmured in his sleep.

Hijikata gazed down at him and couldn't help smiling. Sougo's chestnut hair fluttered gently onto his pale, baby face. His lips opened and closed to the rhythm of his breathing. He seemed so helpless and adorable. Like an angel. But he was in NO way an angel when he was awake. He was a devil; probably the demon-king or something like that. Hijikata reached out and gingerly stroked his face. He turned away, but felt a strong grip on his shirt.

"Don't leave…" Sougo slurred half asleep.

"I won't. Stupid."Hijikata sighed, and took his hand.

* * *

The next day, dead-pan cries of "Hijikata-san molested me! He needs to commit seppuku now! I got molested by Hijikata-san; he made me do so many horrible things. Like he forced me to-"

"NO! HE'S LYING. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Hijikata roared. Jees. Didn't Sougo ever have hangovers?

Sougo grinned, and buried himself in Kondo's arms. "Kondo-san! I'm emotionally scarred!"

"TOSHI." Kondo said firmly (while clutching his head in pain). "That was a very mean thing to do."

"What? You're actually believing it?"

"TOSHI. Apologize to Sougo for molesting him. NOW."

"WHAT?! But I…If anyone did the molesting it was him!"

"No buts! Toshi, I know you have sudden urges but you can't just try to live out your fantasies. You have to ask permission first."

"I DID NOT FUCKING MOLEST HIM!"

"Kondo-san. You know what else he tried to do?" Sougo asked. "He also… tried to CENSORED CENSORED CENSORD and even did CENSORD CENSORD and also CENSORD."

Everyone in earshot gasped.

Kondo fainted.

Sougo grinned. "Haha Hijikata san. Haha."

"SOUGO!!"

* * *

End.

Poor Hijikata.

I might make it into a collection…not sure yet. :P


End file.
